Sticky Situation
by kawaii-keki29
Summary: "I will kill that shadow guy", I mumbled as I tried to separate myself from Ruka. Sure, it was fine in elementary school, but not in MIDDLE SCHOOL! I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.


_CHAPTER 1_

The gang is in their last lesson of the day. As soon as it is declared a self-study session, class 2-B join tables and start talking. Mikan Sakura rushed to her friend Hotaru Imai, dragging Ruka behind her.

"Hotaruuuuu~" she sang. Hotaru, reluctantly, closed her book and pulled out her baka gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan went flying across the room. As she got up, stuck out her tongue at Hotaru, and ran to hug Narumi-sensei. "Naru-sensei ~. Hotaru is a meanie."

Before Narumi could say anything,

**HOTARU'S P.O.V**

"I will kill that shadow guy", I mumbled as I tried to separate myself from Ruka.

"I am truly sorry!" Exclaimed Tsubasa as that Natsume kid and I threw death glares at him. Sure, it was fines in elementary school, but not in MIDDLE SCHOOL!

In elementary we were all very innocent and it really didn't matter. I sat in my seat, glaring murderously at Baldy as I loaded and reloaded my baka

gun slowly. He, in response, ran whimpering to Misaki-senpai. I fired my gun three times:

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

He flew straight into the wall. As Misaki peered from her seat to see if he was still breathing, she glanced at me and immediately paled, seeing as I was surrounded by a murderous aura. Well, I was pissed. That idiot with the star had somehow slipped the Molecule Magnet Powder into the Korokke we made in Home Economics and it had caused us to stick to the person nearest us. So, by some random stroke of fate, I got stuck to Ruka-pyon... again.

I stared at my friend, Mikan, who didn't seem all that affected by the un-amusing situation. She had gotten stuck to that gay dude, Narumi. She happily talked away while Narumi-sensei flinched at the dangerous aura Natsume that came from him. The room's temperature was slowly rising and I could see Koko, the unlucky chap who was stuck to Natsume, suddenly widen his eyes in horror, probably after hearing the horrible things that Natsume was thinking.

But dense Mikan was ignorant of the eight pairs of eyes; well actually six because Baldy was still on the floor and Narumi-sensei was innocently trying to look anywhere else, terrified of losing his hair due to some unfortunate 'consequences', as in Hyuuga's fire alice ,that were looking at her.

Baldy was slowly standing up and seemed dazed, but I swiftly shot him again:

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

He flew across the classroom. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was a minute until classes ended so I started to gather my thing, only using my left arm since my right elbow to hand were stuck to Ruka's. As soon as the bell rang, I got up and started to walk out, dragging a protesting Ruka-pyon behind me.

"Oi! Bunny boy! Hurry up!" I ordered him.

"I-Imai w-wait up!" he said as I didn't stop to wait for him.

As the others caught up, we headed to the dorms, first stopping at the teachers lounge to ask if they had a solution. They unhelpfully replied that we just had to wait until the effects wore off. We all turned to Baldy and he took out the powder packet and read what it said:

"Effects should last until 24 hours after eaten." We all widened our eyes, except Mikan.

"What's wrong?" she ignorantly asked.

"Well that means that we have to wait until tomorrow afternoon until the effects pass." I responded.

"But, what's the matter?" she stupidly asks.

"That means that we have to spend the night like this" I answered impatiently. Her mouth went into a little "O" and she glanced at Natsume and Koko and said:

"I'm sorry Koko." She sighed apologetically, "If I hadn't left to talk to Narumi-sensei then you wouldn't have been the closest to Natsume and wouldn't have been stuck to him"

"Tch" grunted Hyuuga. We walked to the cafeteria.

-O-O-O-

_**AFTER DINNER**_

We, well actually I, decided to stay in my room since it was bigger and I refused to stay in his room. As we walked inside, our eyes immediately fell on the bed and I knew we were both dreading the night. Although it was big, we still couldn't separate much because we were stuck in awkward position, which wouldn't allow us to sleep sideways and require us to sleep on our backs. We decided to get ready to bed and I quickly dragged him to my invention #282 "The Changing Room", which I usually use when I have been working late and am too lazy to dress and wash myself. I quickly explained the concept to Ruka and he merely nodded. I went first.

I stepped in with part of my arm sticking out, seeing as it was still stuck. I chose my settings. Suddenly, two long robotic hands popped out and started to strip me of my clothing and spray me with vanilla scented vapor that immediately made me feel clean and fresh. The robotic hands dressed me in shorts and t-shirt and finally I stepped out. Ruka stared at me for a second and then I pushed him into the cubicle. He let out a large yelp as the robotic hands reached out, seeing as I had programmed his clothes and washing settings. As he came out, I held out a sound recorder and repeatedly played his yelp. He blushed a deep crimson and demanded that I give it back.

**RUKA'S P.O.V**

After giving up on trying to get the recording of my… MANLY (a/n suree Ruka. Muy macho)… yelp, Hotaru walked to the bed, succeeding in dragging me along as well. We somehow managed to get under the covers and at the same time avoid each other.

We uncomfortably lay there, maintaining the most distance between us as possible. I glanced at Hotaru to see if she was awake and I caught her observing me. I could feel the heat rushing up to my face when she blatantly asks,

"Are you still in love with Mikan?" I was temporarily shocked at the question but immediately answered:

"N-no. I-I got over her."

"Are you sure?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"O-of course I'm sure! Besides, I found someone else" I replied, still blushing. She just squinted her eyes at me.

"If you say so." She stated.

"Why do we always end up talking about MY love life? So, Imai, do you like someone?" I asked, kind of angry at her.

But, to my surprise, she blushed and looked away. IMAI HOTARU JUST BLUSHED! That must be some kind of first. (a/n won't be the last :3)

"So, who is he?" I inquired. Hotaru just looked at me and sighed. Then, a sort of sparkle settled in her amethyst eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you I like after you tell me who you like." She said.

"No way!" I exclaimed

"Then I guess you will never know" she replied.

"Wait! Fine." I muttered in defeat.

She had traces of a smile in her lips as I stammered "I-I l-love…you, Hotaru!" She just stared at me with wide eyes. Aha! The Ice Queen shows emotion! "So will you tell me who you like?" I asked. Suddenly, she grabbed hold of my hand under the covers, looked at me in the eyes and replied:

"You."

_You…_

_Wait! Me?_

_Me?_

**HOTARU'S P.O.V**

I chuckled at his reaction. Poor bunny boy was shocked. We lay there in comfortable, well at least in my case, silence. Then he suddenly asked why I blackmailed him and I responded:

"Just to get your attention" Then he mumble something along the lines of "It worked" and this time I let myself smile. After an hour both of us were soundly asleep, clutching each others hand.

* * *

Kawaii-Keki: awwww how sweet!

Hotaru: hey cake! Do ya have pictures of Bunny boy in his PJ's?

Kawaii-Keki: *evil smile* maybe… *slips pack to Hotaru*

Ruka: Hey! What was that?

Kawaii-Keki and Hotaru: Nothing.

Mikan: Hey, can I see a picture?

Hotaru: For 500 rabbits you can.

Mikan: Fine! Hotaru you money-stealing, crab eating RUKA-PYON LOVING meanie!

Hotaru: *shoots with baka gun* Shut up Baka *Hands picture*

Mikan: Ruka-pyon you look so cute! Kawaii!

Ruka: *blushes* Give me those!


End file.
